uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts
This blog post contains several personal charts and other information about my songs. For a list of my favourite songs and more, see User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs. Songs in Media Film soundtracks, adverts etc. are listed here. Birthday No. 1s This table shows singles that were number one on my birthday each year on the 23rd August from 1940-1953 (the Missing Charts) and 1953 to 2013. I was born on 23rd August 1995. Note that the dates for the Missing Charts are dated on Mondays and not week ending Saturdays. 1940-1952 (The Missing Charts Era) 1953-present Other Significances *On 23/08/2012, the single Good Time by Owl City was released in the UK. Since Owl City is my favourite artist, and Good Time is his second most successful charting single, this is significant. *On 30/08/1987, Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astely was number one, the week after my birthday. The song is still on my iPod and is the oldest song in the chart on my iPod to date. Where I Get My Songs From This educational section is about how I come across songs and end up downloading them to my iPod. Common Sources *Charting songs: Funnily enough, most songs I download are from the UK Singles Chart, which I use as my main source for my songs. There are, however, some epic songs that weren't given their best credit and failed to chart. *Other songs by common artists: After collecting quite a few songs by an artist, I like to browse some of their other songs which didn't make the chart. Some artists are even good enough for me to listen to their album songs. *Radio songs: Some songs heard on the radio make it to my iPod, and is a good source to get the more older songs onto my iPod. The only flaw with the radio is that you cannot always get the song title/artist, especially if it has no lyrics. *YouTube: When listening to music on YouTube, they will often give you recommendations on other songs similar to ones you have watched, whether they have similar music styles, artists or popular music on YouTube. *Other charts/lists: Other charts and lists such as 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20 and the BBC Radio 1 and 1Xtra Playlist are used for song sources. Significant Songs 'YouTube' *The Driver by Savlonic: The Driver was a single by the band Savlonic uploaded by mrweebl behind Weebl's Stuff on YouTube, who is known for a variety of random videos and songs, including Badgers and Amazing Horse. *Oath by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G: Cher Lloyd was already known on my iPod, and was possibly advertised on YouTube's recommendations. *Savior (Adam Young Remix) by LIGHTS: When looking for Owl City/Adam Young songs, I found this. *More Than Friends by Inna ft. Daddy Yankee: Inna was already known before this time, and possibly came up on YouTube's recommendations. *She La La Lay by Cover Drive: Probably recommended on YouTube, as I already know Cover Drive. 'Uncredited Artists' *Off & On by Sophie Ellis-Bextor: Found by researching songs produced by Calvin Harris. *Apex by Foreign Beggars: The song was produced by Knife Party. 'Other' *Pjanoo by Eric Prydz: I heard this song years ago, then years later it randomly played in my head, and I eventually remembered the name of the song! *All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter: What can be considered as my first ever 'proper' song, All I Ever Wanted was first heard in a shop radio, which I liked at the time, then I forgot the lyrics to it so I didn't know how I could find it again. Then I remembered the lyrics and could get the song! *Better Off Alone by Alice Deejay: Due to Play Hard by David Guetta sampling the song, I thought it would be a good idea to get the orginal/1 *Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley: This song became very popular around 2008 when the Rick Roll prank went viral and played this song in the background. *Angel Of Darkness by Alex C ft. Yasmin K: The theme for the PS2 video game Tomb Raider: The Angel Of Darkness, which is one of my games I play. *A Million Lives by Jake Miller: When the teacher was absent at school for a whole lesson, some students decided to throw a 'party' and played a variety of songs on YouTube, including this one. *Heavy by O.N.E. ft. Fuda Guy: When the teacher was absent at school for a whole lesson, some students decided to throw a 'party' and played a variety of songs on YouTube, including this one. *Sweetie by Carly Rae Jepsen: When looking on Carly Rae Jepsen's Twitter tweets, one said that the song "Sweetie" was performed live somewhere. *Sight Of The Sun by fun.: When watching music videos on the channel 4 Music, there was a news headline saying that fun. was announcing a new single for a TV soundtrack called 'Girls'. *Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now by Olivia Holt: This song was played by my Mum on her computer, but I do not know where from, possibly sent by a friend on Facebook. *Love Is In Bloom (Archie Remix): I got this song from a flash video website z0r.de, where I came across a loop with My Little Ponies (and no, I am no brony!) and the song was playing. In the comments shown a link to the song's full version on YouTube and have been hooked since. *Fireflies by Owl City: The song by the artist that would eventually lead to the most favourite artist, which I remember hearing on the radio in my Auntie's car, as it was my cousin's favourite song. *Wings by Little Mix: My friend's Mum has a habit of playing her favourite songs repeatedly, and this song was one of them. I got used to it and if it wasn't for her, I would probably never have downloaded it. 'Unknown Sources' *Boxing Day by Blink-182: Possibly a recommended video on YouTube. *Teach Me How To Dance by JLS: Possibly when browsing JLS on Wikipedia, where it used to state that it would be their next single, but was never charted. *Numb by Usher: I am not 100% sure about this one, I may have got it because Swedish House Mafia produced it, or that I watched it on 4 Music. *Liqourice by Azealia Banks: Though I already know this artist, I may have got the song from researching, but am not sure. Charted Songs *Not Giving Up On Love by Armin Van Buuren Vs Sophie Ellis-Bextor: When I was getting to know Armin van Buuren due to downloading Youtopia ft. Adam Young, I came across this song on zobbel.de, which peaked at 165. *Hold On by NERVO: Found it on zobbel.de re-entries after it peaked at 182 after listening to NERVO on the track Like Home with Nicky Romero which peaked at 33.. *IOU by Dappy: What was supposed to be Dappy's next single, I found it before it was shown to peak at 163. *Love The Way You Lie (Part II) by Rihanna ft. Eminem: Having already heard of the original, I found this song on the radio, knowing it was by Rihanna, and used the lyrics to find out the song's title, which peaked at 160. *Starstruck by Lady Gaga ft. Space Cowboy and Flo Rida: I heard this song after watching the Sci-Fi show Fringe, where it played in the background. This is ironically the only Lady Gaga song on my iPod which peaked at 166 (previous songs include Just Dance, Poker Face, Paparazzi, Bad Romance and Telephone). *Anyway by Cee Lo Green: After hearing it on the radio, I eventually downloaded it, making it my only Cee Lo Green single peaking at 52, which I used to have Forget You which peaked at 1. *Daylight by Maroon 5: Before it peaked at 63, the song was said to be the band's next single on Wikipedia. *Mermaid by Train: I decided to listen to this song after the success of Drive By before it peaked at 91. *Turn Back by K Koke ft. Maverick Sabre: This one is interesting. I actually had it in my YouTube recommendations for some reason before I had my debut K Koke single, Lay Down Your Weapons ft. Rita Ora (whom I know of), peaking at 70. *We Inturrupt This Program by Coburn: If you have ever heard of the internet meme 'NEDM', then you probably have heard of this song, found on an internet flash loop (possibly z0r.de), peaking at 81. *Yin Yang by Dappy: Found on Dappy's Vevo channel before it peaked at 72. Unknown Sources *Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler: I possibly got this song recommended on YouTube, before I saw that it peaked at 157. *This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen: At the time Carly Rae Jepsen was becoming a more popular artist on my iPod, but was possibly heard on 4 Music, on Wikipedia or on YouTube. *Years by Alesso ft Matthew Koma: This would be the second Alesso track on my iPod since Calling (Lose My Mind) with Sebastian Ingrosso which peaked at 17. I may have got the track due to its near top 100 hit at 109. *Millionaires by The Script: I listened to this song before it peaked at 91 or even had a music video, so I do not know how I came by it, possibly recommended on YouTube. *Only For Tonight by DJ Zinc ft. Sasha Keable: The only way I could have come by it would be by possibly hearing it on the radio or on an online playlist, which peaked at 83. Ex Songs This is a list of songs which were in my list of songs, either on my computer, mp3 device, CD or in my iTunes. There are several reasons for the songs no longer being in my iTunes. I used to get my songs from the NOW albums, which I then lost the folders and had to get some of the songs again from memory. Before I had iTunes a couple of years ago I was very unorganised with my music, so songs got lost! On 08/07/2014, I replaced Internet Friends by Knife Party with the VIP remix of the track from their latest EP Haunted House. The original from their debut EP 100% No Modern Talking had 14 plays before its replacement and was added on 08/10/2012. Note that the VIP remix had a play modification to accomodate its original 14 plays, plus any additional plays for that single track. It was rated 5 Stars along with the remix. Ex Ex Songs This is a list of songs which were removed from my song list and re-added later on. Aqua: Latest readdition Music Player Timeline *CD Player - Yes, I used to burn my music to a CD and listen to the tracks like that. It was a pain when riding my bike though! *MP3 Player - A USB MP3 player was the next step for me, which was very simple to add tracks to and I went through a lot of these as they were cheap and you can't expect great quality with cheap MP3 players. *MP3 Player with Video - Ah yes, I thought about having an MP3 player that can also play video, such as Weebl's Stuff, Lego animations and other random stuff from YouTube. MY first choice was an Alba Touch Pad, which was absolutely rubbish. It was £29.99 to be fair, but the pad was so sensitive and I was able to 'swap' it for a Bush, which had a better interface, including Camera with Video Recording and Radio. I eventually lost it and turned to an Archos brand, which was a good make but prefered the Bush. I then got another Bush once Argos had it in stock. *iPod Nano - When my friend Tyler showed me his iPod Nano 3rd gen, I compared it to my Bush and to be honest I was a bit jealous. I looked on the internet to see where to buy the Nano but only the 6th gen (with no video playback plus it was rubbish) was on sale. I looked through past Nano models and found that the 5th gen was the best. I came across a shop in town CTS: The Mac Centre which did repairs and sales for all things Apple. I asked if they had a Nano 5th gen and they did, for £60 for 16GB. I bought it and now Tyler was the jealous one. I then saw Apple was selling the new 7th gen Nanos which were touch screen with larger screen and better interface. It was expensive though and didn't really have the money for it, but considered it an option in the future. *I then thought that an old iPod Touch would be cool, and an old model from CTS would be good for the price as well. The shop only had one in stock, a 4th gen, which was ideal, but was only 8GB. This was about 4GB less than my library so before buying it I tried to shrink by library, including getting rid of videos I no longer want and decreasing the resolutions. I managed to get the size to about 5GB meaning I had about 1GB free for apps and other things. The Touch cost me £65 including a USB cable and earphones, as my earphones with the remote were dying. I still had my Nano hanging around but I was able to sell it for £25 :( meaning I lost £40 upgrading to the Touch, but that was OK. The Future With my iPod Touch being now over 6 months old, with 653 tracks and some videos, and only 300MB approx free space, I may need an upgrade later down the line to support more additions of songs, videos and apps. I will probably keep to the iPod Touch line, but will probably get a later version of the Touch with a larger storage size (probably 16GB). If I am able to sell my old iPod touch 4G 8GB to a store such as Cash Generator for a decent price (hopefully £30+), I will be looking for a 5G iPod touch (which only comes in 16GB or higher) for a good price at CTS. I will then have room on my iPod for more videos, apps, even photos instead of unchecking videos I don't want to watch and checking them when I want to watch them! UPDATE: Due to the distance away I am from the nearest store, I have decided not to use Cash Generator. If I cannot find a way to sell it, I will refuse to get a newer generation (unless of course I lose it or becomes faulty). Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts